Sacrifice and Sorrow
by Felixfeles
Summary: Prequel to 'Home is where the heart is' it shows how Quaxo was forced to leave the junkyard and how he says goodbye to Munk. Some Misto torture and written under the influence of sleep deptivation.


**So I was procrastinating 'I am Mistoffelees' and decided to write this. It's set a few months before the events of 'home is where the heart is' so if you haven't read that yet then I'd definetly reccomend doing so. Hope you enjoy reading this! Free cookies to whoever guesses who the first two cats at the begining are (it's not that hard trust me).**

* * *

_He shuddered again as waves of pain shot up his arm. Pretending that it didn't hurt he spoke with pretend firmness "Why should I leave? This is my home too." The queen he was addressing hissed and tightened her grip._

_"Because I can make it much worse for you"_

_"Give me one reason why I shouldn't call for help right now" Her smile widened showing all her teeth, he realized too late that he'd made a poor choice of words._

_"Your sister, is Victoria her name? She's a pretty little thing isn't she? Wouldn't want anything to happen to her would you?"_

_"You wouldn't"_

_"That's what you think…"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"What do you want?"_

* * *

Someone was knocking on the door of my den.

Honestly didn't they know that it was way past midnight? A time when most Jellicles were fast asleep in their dens? The knock came again, just a little louder this time. Sighing I stepped over Demeter's snoring lump (she'd came earlier saying she'd had "nightmares" again) and made my way to the door. The best course of action I decided would be to assist the Jellicle with whatever problem he had managed to get himself worked into a frenzy about and then go back to bed. Opening the door I came face to face with the last Jellicle I'd expected to see.

"Quaxo? What are you doing here? Demeter's sleeping over and you know how she hates it when you come here." Quaxo said nothing but kept his eyes firmly on the ground and shuffled from foot to foot, a nervous habit he had. Then I noticed the way he was cradling his arm close to his body with his other arm placed protectively over it.

"Quaxo are you hurt?" I asked horrified at the thought. Seeing that I'd taken noticed Quaxo permitted himself to speak, while I ushered him in.

"Jenny's gone on a railway trip with Skimble and you're the only other Jellicle who knows how to heal" he murmured as I led him to the living half of my den "I'd be grateful if you could look at my wrist, then I'll go away."

Sitting Quaxo down, I got my first aid kid then took a look at Quaxo's wrist. Even in the dark I could easily see that it was badly swollen and there was faint bruising showing through his fur. Quaxo flinched when I touched it but didn't pull away, I patted his shoulder soothingly.

"Is looks sprained, nothing serious" I told him. Quaxo simply nodded and allowed

me to secure his wrist with a bandage I found in in my first aid box. As I fastened it in place I saw two drops of water fall down and splash onto the bandage, I looked up in surprise.

"Quaxo how did this happen?" I asked. Quaxo's face remained expressionless. Vague and aloof doesn't begin to describe Quaxo, it is almost impossible to know what he is thinking. Unless you happened to know him extremely well like I did. Whilst a few tears might mean anything with another cat, with Quaxo it meant something was terribly wrong and causing him a great deal of pain.

"Quaxo please tell me what's happened, I love you and I'm worried."

With these words Quaxo began crying in earnest, I was shocked, Quaxo never cried, it was impossible. Although tears were pouring down his face he didn't make a sound, knowing that any noise might wake Demeter who was on the other side of the den, separated from us by a mere curtain.

Pulling Quaxo into my arms at that moment felt like the most natural thing to do and he easily complied by leaning his head against my shoulder. Rubbing his back I murmured soft words in his ear, encouraging him to tell me what was bothering him, but he never said a word, he simply listened quietly and did his best to calm down. At last the tears subsided and he wrapped his non injured arm around my neck. I began purring weakly.

"I miss you Quaxo" I whispered, gently kissing the top of his head.

"Miss you too" he murmured, looking up from my shoulder. Our heads met in the middle and for a few seconds I was in pure bliss. Kissing Quaxo's lips is one of the most delightful things I know; they're so sweet and soft to touch.

Actually Quaxo is pretty much perfect in every way; he's handsome kind and extremely clever. Sometimes I wonder why he even loves me, I mean what is it about my bland personality that he likes? All I know is that it's definitely not for my intelligence; otherwise he'd have left me a long time ago.

Far too soon we broke apart. "I suppose I'd better be going" sighed Quaxo; reluctantly I released him from my grip and stood up. "Munk take care of yourself" he said looking series.

"I always do Quaxo" I said with just a hint of surprise.

"I know you do, but promise me to be especially so from now on, please?" Quaxo looked at me pleadingly, I sighed.

"Ok Quaxo, I promise" I told him, he smiled in what I took to be relief. But it was soon shadowed with worry again.

"Promise to take care of Victoria too" he said

"I promise"

"Thank you" Quaxo turned around and headed back towards the clearing, looking back he gave me a funny sort of half wave and said "Goodbye Munk, love you."

"Love you too" I murmured before closing the door and heading back to bed.

It wasn't until the next day that I discovered that Quaxo had left the junkyard.

It was weeks before I began to suspect that Demeter might've been involved in his disappearance.

And it was nearly two months before I thought of asking Macavity to help look for him

Like I said, I'm not all up there in the brains department.

* * *

**Read and review if you feel so disposed**

**Is there anyone who wants me to finish the series off? I've been thinking about it but I have fully decided to do so yet. **


End file.
